Married to the music
by Laur514
Summary: Melanie landed the job of her dreams: journalist at one of the top companies in New York. She's traveled all over the world so, why would she remember a letter she sent to Key from SHINee 10 years earlier? That is until she is sent to Korea. Melanie is sent to Korea to cover the lives of kpop stars but in order to do that she must become connected with one, but how?
1. Chapter 1

**The whole story will be in English for the sake of clarity. Mallina can't speak Korean but she can somewhat understand it since she studied some Korean in college. I hope you guys like this story. I usually write Lord of the rings stories so this is a first for me. Please leave your thoughts in the comments!**

I scribbled the note. I was so hopeful that he would read it. I packed it in a manila envelope and tried my best writing the address in Korean. My heart would stop beating as I screeched. I got nervous and my shaking hands weren't helping. Slowly, I opened the door and left the house. I drudged through left over slush and snow from the night before. No one was out. It was completely silent. With the mailbox open I shoved the letter inside, flipped the flag up and ran back up the driveway. Now it was the waiting game. Would Key get my letter?

10 years later**

"Mallina! Big Head wants to see you," Sean said poking his head in my office.

"Got it," I said continuing to shuffle papers.

I was swamped. There was the murder story that had to be written. I didn't even get my plane ticket for Italy. What was the point of interviewing the pope if I couldn't even go to Italy?! I was overwhelmed, but this was my job. My dream job for a matter of fact. I eventually just stacked everything and plopped it on my desk. It was going to have to wait until later.

"Nice desk!"

"Way to keep it neat!"

I chuckled at everyone's sarcasm. I walked down the hall to his office: Big Head aka. My boss.

I sighed then opened the door. It was odd that he wanted me all of a sudden. Could it be because I didn't publish the murder piece?

He was on the phone, twirling the cord around in his hand.

"Yeah, alright. Bye."

I sat down in those infernal cushy chairs. They always seemed to eat me alive. As I settled into the chair he walked out from the back of his desk and towards me.

"You didn't publish the Johnson piece yet."

"I know sir. I will get on it right away," I replied.

"No need. I'm sending you to Korea," he said smirking.

"Korea?! What about my interview with the pope?!"

I became confused, disoriented and bummed out. I had been waiting for this and now Big Head was taking it away.

"Clorestone is going to be taking care of it. He's on the plane as we speak."

"What? Sir! I have waited so long for..."

"Mallina!"

His stern voice shut me right up.

"You're going to Korea. This is an opportunity for you to give your own opinion, do what you want in a way," He said.

"I have freedom with this piece?" I asked.

"Somewhat. I will approve it, you won't have to go through the lower committees. Plus it will be on the first page, so make it good!"

He smiled.

Although he took something away he presented something the same if not better. I felt like a kid and he was toying with my emotions.

"Can I choose a topic?"

"I want you to focus on kpop. Find out how stars live, how the companies work, get involved, and make connections! This piece has to include firsthand experience, especially with a star. So make friends, sneak in there, fit in!"

"O...okay..."

I was still dumbfounded. Korea? Kpop? Make friends?

"I already set up an interview with a popular Korean group, you leave tomorrow. Good luck."

I thanked him and walked out. He was always so blunt, not giving me much detail. I walked around the office looking for Sean.

"Sean!"

"What's up?" He asked.

"You're coming to Korea with me. I need a camera man!"

"Gotcha!" He answered.

I raised my eyebrows.

"You don't have previous work?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Big Head already told me about this yesterday."

I looked back down the hallway towards his office and rolled my eyes. I was sick of him always leaving me out of my own plans.

"I'm surprised," Sean said.

"Why?"

"Shouldn't you be excited to go to Korea?" He asked.

"I am!" I confirmed.

"Coming from the person who was _obsessed_ with kpop, that's not excited enough!"

I laughed, reminiscing in my constant singing, dancing and internet stalking.

"Please Sean that was like 12 years ago."

"Time flies but people don't always change," He said tapping my shoulder before leaving.

I walked back to my office and taped to the door was an envelope that read:

TICKETS

Sean and I managed to catch the plane in time. I filled my whole carryon bag with snacks. It was going to be a long flight.

What's that?" Sean asked pointing to the thing in my hand.

"My old iPod. I figured I'd listen to some music on the way."

I plugged in my headphones. Super Junior started ringing in my ears and I was captivated with memories.

I slept in between the flying and stops. When we finally landed in Korea it was 10am.

Sean waved down a cab and we spent 20 minutes sitting there trying to explain the hotel we need to go to. Eventually I just whipped out my phone to the driver. We hit the road. I looked at Sean and waved my phone in his face.

"Okay I get it..." He said with an annoyed tone.

THE JW HOTEL AND SPA

We made it. I was so tired. My feet dragged along with the luggage.

"C'mon look alive!" Sean said.

"Sure... after a nap!"

We got up to our rooms.

Mine: 210 and Sean: 211

I just managed to lay down before there was a knock at the door.

A maid came by but I told her I didn't need anything. I sat down at the edge of the bed. There was another knock.

"Are you kidding me?"

I opened the door and sure enough there was Sean, out of his travel clothes and in his work clothes.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Interview," He said tapping his watch.

"Ughhh!" I shouted, slamming the door behind me.

I just put on the first thing that was on the top of my suitcase: a pink dress.

We took another cab to SM Entertainment headquarters. I took pictures with my phone, making sure to document everything I was seeing. I already had an idea what I was stepping into.

SM Entertainment, a big entertainment company founded by Lee Soo-man. Includes groups like EXO, Girls Generation, SHINee, Super Junior and TVXQ.

The building towered over all the stores around it. It was kind of intimidating, standing in its shadow. Sean and I walked inside to the front desk. Sean said he could handle it this time so I sat down in one of the chairs. The woman left her desk then returned 20 minutes later.

"This way," She said.

We followed behind her to the elevators.

"You have already been given permission. I will now take you straight to the room where the interview will be conducted," She said with our back to us.

We continued to follow her into this large room, equip with cameras, lights, sound equipment and six chairs. I could see my chair towards the front facing the other five. I wondered what group I would be seeing. I put on my sound equipment.

"Ready?" I asked Sean.

He nodded and I walked over to my seat. An hour passed and I was becoming impatient. I decided to stand up and stretch. I remembered that there was food on a table by the side door. I walked behind the curtain to the food. I wondered if I could eat. For some reason I was overwhelmed with the sudden urge to spin. I was so hungry. Maybe spinning would help. I looked at the crew and no one was watching. I started spinning and bumped into a wall...or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up and saw a familiar face. I looked into his brown eyes. I realized I was still on him and quickly backed away, and bowed.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled and I heard laughing from behind him. It was them. SHINee. The person I ran into…it was none other than Key himself.

"Hungry?" He asked.

I squinted. I didn't want to speak because I wasn't sure he would understand me.

"The food is good," He said in English.

His English was so good. He still had an accent but I found it adorable. The other members continued to watch.

"What is this one?" I asked pointing to some random food.

"Chapsal Yakgwa (Sweet Cakes)," someone said.

Onew stepped in front of Key.

"Cherpsel Yakya?" I asked.

They all laughed at my pronunciation and I blushed.

I bowed suddenly.

"Annyeong haseyo, my name is Mallina. I'm going to interview you," I smiled.

They all bowed at the same time. Key held out his hand. I shook his hand.

"Do you know who we are?"

"Of course, SHINee."

"Our names," He said.

"Ah! Key, Taemin, Onew, Minho and Jonghyun," I said pointing to each one.

They all held out their hands. When I shook Taemin's hand I could feel his gentleness. I looked at him and he seemed so innocent. I could tell they weren't completely comfortable with me to act like they normally do.

"Should we get started?" I asked.

We sat down. As I waited for the start cue I began thinking of interview questions.

Sean waved his hand.

I smiled brightly.

"Hello, everyone! We are in Korea and are joined with none other than Shining SHINee!"

"Annyeong haseyo, bitnaneun SHINee imnida!"

"So, I heard you guys are releasing a new song. What did you do to prepare for the release?"

The translator behind me immediately started translating.

Jonghyun: "We did a lot of dance rehersals and singing."

Everyone else seemed silent.

"Ahh you guys must work hard! What do you think is the most rewarding thing about becoming a kpop star?" I asked.

Onew: The fans. We couldn't possibly do it without their support.

"Taemin, do you think the fans react differently based on where you perform?" I asked.

Taemin smiled and sucked his teeth.

Taemin: "Well….umm….I would say yes."

I felt bad for asking a semi hard question. Luckily, Jonghyun had his back.

Jonghyun: "All our fan scream and cheer a lot, but we usually perform a lot in Korea and the fans are very enthusiastic."

"What is the nicest thing a fan had sent you?" I asked. "Key?"

Key: "Um.."

He seemed hesistent to reveal his answer.

Key: I got a letter from an international fan a long time ago. It means a lot to me because I feel the sincerity in her letter. I was happy to receive such encouraging words."

His answer hit me in the face. I began to feel butterflies in my stomach. I remember I sent a letter to him a long time ago…could he be referring to my letter? There was no way. They have thousands of fans. I shook the thought away and decided I wasn't going to bring it up.

I finished up the interview a few questions later.

"Cut!" Sean shouted.

I got up and thanked them once again.

"Nice job," Sean said.

His words went in one ear out the other. I was letting an opportunity run right past me. I needed a connection and I needed to find out more about the letter. I turned around and quickly ran back to them. I went up to Key.

"Key…do you remember the name of the fan that sent you the letter?"

He looked confused as to why I would bring it up suddenly.

"No I don't," He replied.

I nodded and was about to turn around.

"You can eat now," He said laughing.

"Eat?" I asked not knowing the English translation.

"Eat," He repeated in English.

"Ah! Yes! Cherpsel Yakya?"

Key walked over to the food table. I saw him bring one back on a paper plate.

"Chapsal Yakgwa," He said, smiling.

I smiled back.

"For me?" I asked.

He nodded. I looked around and saw Sean was busy with the other members of the crew. It felt kind of awkward being there with him alone. The other members were off somewhere.

"Thank you," I said taking a small bite. "Wooow!"

Key laughed.

"It's so good! I heard food in Korea is really good!"

"Yes," He said.

"I like food but I really want to go shopping," I said trying to keep conversation.

Key's eyes seemed to light up at my response.

"I can take you shopping," He blurted out.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I have a car," He said.

I felt so happy that he would ask me, this gave me a way to explore the city from a kpop star's point of view! Taemin came back and looked at Key. He whispered something in his ear and I smiled at him. Key said he had to go, our plans went no further than that. I went to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later.

"Let's go," I said to Sean.

"Alright," He answered. "Tonight we need to go over the footage."

"Gotcha!" I replied.

We took the elevator down and passed by the woman at the desk. I got a cab this time. I let Sean in first and suddenly heard clicking heels behind me. The woman from the front desk came running at me. After catching her breath she handed me a note. I bowed and got in the cab.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"Probably something from Big Head."

I opened the note. It was written partly in Korean, partly in English.

MALLINA,

THANK YOU FOR THE INTERVIEW. I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT SHOPPING.

011-82-5246654

KEY

My heart dropped in surprise. What was I getting myself into.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, fine," I replied.


End file.
